crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vista
Vista (ビスタ, Bisuta), also known as "Flower Sword" Vista (花剣のビスタ, Kaken no Bisuta) is a fictional character and ally from the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is the 5th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. ".''" :—Vista. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Hunter Barnett (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography His nickname is "Flower Sword" Vista. One of the senior crew members. He is a great swordsman wielding two sabers. He uses Haki and his ability matches "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk. His characteristics are a long mustache and a top hat. Appearance The Young Past Days When Vista was a little boy, he wore his hair in a ponytail, and had bangs that hung in his forehead. He sported a black shirt, with a white collar and cross designs on either side of the chest. He also had black pants, and black shoes. He was seen holding a wooden training sword, practicing his swordsmanship skills. Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates 22 years ago and had his trademark mustache and top hat then as well. During Trace's flashbacks, he was shown with shorter hair and wore different attire, consisting of some sort of open jacket and his trademark hat. He did not wear gloves then. He also appeared much slimmer and less muscular than he currently is. Pre-Timeskip Vista is a tall (around Jimbei's height), muscular, broad-chested, tanned man with a curly black mustache and a dark blue top hat on top of his black curly hair and an earring in each ear. He wears a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top that reveals some of his hairy chest, as well as a cape that matches the color of his shirt and white gloves. He also wears light blue pants with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side. He wields two sabers, one in each hand. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Brown Tan * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: February 5th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Like all division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista seems to be very loyal to Whitebeard. He also seems to be modest. He has expressed a desire to fight Mihawk and was happy that he got to cross blades with him. He also expressed great hatred for Blackbeard as he mocked Whitebeard`s inability to save his crew. Vista had to be held back from attacking him. Relationships Friends/Allies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Subordinate crews *** New World Pirates Family Neutral * Impel Down Convicts ** Crocodile * Sengoku * Garp D. Monkey Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers As commander of the 5th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Vista has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He is a very experienced veteran, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Roger D. Gol. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 5th division commander. Since he was the one individual Marco specifically commanded and entrusted to protect Luffy from Mihawk, he is also likely the strongest swordsman of the Whitebeard Pirates; this was also stated in a filler scene by Mihawk himself. He has incredible strength and reflexes and is also able to move very fast since he immediately backed up Luffy against Mihawk Dracule. He was capable of deflecting an attack from an axe-wielding giant, as well as easily slice down cannonballs in midair. Another indication of his strength is that during the Battle of Navyford, despite having fought against individual Seven Warlords of the Sea and admiral members as well as numerous Navy officers, he sustained no significant injuries. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Haki :Main article: Haki Vista is also capable of using Haki to fight Curséd Fruit users. He is at the very least capable of using Armament Haki, as seen when he fought against Akainu. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Vista wields two swords, a pair of similar-looking sabers with purple hilts that are visibly distinguishable from another by their different sheaths attached to his waist. In the anime, some of his attacks generate red flower petals (in a similar way pink flower petals materialize whenever Nico Robin uses her abilities), which befits his epithet "Flower Sword"; also in the anime, Vista has so far only produced rose petals, but mentioned that he could produce other types of flower petals as well. Whether this means he is a Devil Fruit user has yet to be determined. He seems to be a world-renowned swordsman, shown by the fact that the strongest swordsman in the world commented that only a fool would not know Vista's name. Vista lived up to his reputation as he was capable of matching Mihawk in a sword battle for a good portion of the war without any indication that he had been on the defensive. In the anime he was also able to block bullets with his swords to protect his allies from being shot while escaping. Attack List * Rose Rondo (ローズ・ロンド, Rōzu Rondo): An anime only technique, Vista jumps backwards and swings his swords, launching several red rose petals that fly towards the opponent. The effect of the rose petals remains unknown as the attack was blocked. It was first seen used against Mihawk in a filler scene of the anime and was once again used to stop Akainu's magma. In Fairy One Piece Tail: Pirate Wizard Warriors 2, Vista rapidly slashes foes while giving off rose petals ending with a hurricane slash. Transportation Gallery History Past Shiki's Visit Twenty four years ago, Vista was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was seen when Shiki was aboard the Moby Dick speaking about his plans. Arrival of Trace In Trace's flashback to when he was first inducted into the crew, Vista appeared, amused at Trace's audacity in his many futile attempts to assassinate Whitebeard. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Vista One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters